1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a molding composition for a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with development of electronic devices, a semiconductor has progressed to have a light weight, a thin thickness, and a small size, such that a semiconductor circuit becomes more complicated and highly densified. Due to this trend, electrical, thermal, and mechanical stability of molding materials have been required as more important factors. In particular, a heat generation problem generated in an application processor (AP) of a mobile product may have a significant influence on performance and reliability of the mobile product. A molding process, which is a process of sealing a semiconductor using a mold compound, is a semiconductor package molding method progressing in order to protect a semiconductor chip from external environment, provide an electrical insulation effect, and effectively radiate heat at the time of operating a chip. In fact, a purpose of the molding is to protect a semiconductor in which wire bonding or flip chip bonding is completed from electrical deterioration due to various reasons such as corrosion by air or external environment, and the like, provide mechanical stability, and effectively radiate heat generated in the semiconductor.
In general, as molding materials of the semiconductor package, an epoxy molding compound (EMC) which is a thermosetting resin is used. However, the epoxy molding compound has a limitation in decreasing coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), warpage, and improving thermal conductivity, and in order to overcome the limitation, a method of adding a filler of an inorganic material was suggested, however, the method has also a limitation in view of a filling amount.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 discloses an insulation resin for a semiconductor module including a thermosetting resin and an inorganic filler; however, there is a limitation in decreasing warpage and CTE.